Twin Birthday
by Chikanpo
Summary: It's the twin's birthday, and Len got Rin a present she'll love! May be continued. No incest. Please R&R :


**A/N: For my previous readers, yes, I changed my name. I've been planning to change it, and I figured I should do that before I post a new story, so yeah. Since I've really been getting into Vocaloid lately, I figured I'd try writing a fic. As of now, it is a oneshot, but I do have plans that I could use to make it a longer story, in fact, there's hints in there as to what would happen later if I was to continue it. Though if I do continue, it will definitely end up a lot darker, so it's up to you. Enough talk, I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NOT OWN are these even required?**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Twin Birthday**

Len rolled over, slowly waking up. He felt something hitting his chest repeatedly, and groaned, wanting to sleep some more. The hitting got harder, and he figured that it wasn't going to stop anytime soon, so he slowly opened his eyes, glaring at whatever was hitting him. Rin's face quickly swam into sight, a gigantic grin on her face.

When she saw he was awake, Rin sat up and jumped a few times on the bed.

"Do you know what day it is?" Rin asked excitedly, the large grin still there. Len shook his head and rubbed his eyes, looking curiously at her. Rin glared at him for a second, then the smile returned full force. "It's our birthday, numbskull!" She shouted, hopping around some more. A small grin broke out on Len's face.

"I guess I forgot." He gave a large smile. "You can't expect me to remember anything right away when I wake up though." Even though he sounded a little grumpy, Len was actually quite happy. He'd been waiting and waiting for this day! He had asked for a really nice set of recording stuff, so he could record any songs he thought of. There was another reason though; Rin had always had a strange obsession with a certain vehicle, and she was finally going to get it, though she didn't know it yet. Len sat up and yawned.

"It's our birthday! Of course you're supposed to remember!" Rin grunted. "I don't get how you _could_ forget! It's one of the best days of the year!" Len smiled.

"I don't know how I forgot either, I've been looking forward to it." He stated truthfully. He was just as excited as Rin, but he wasn't as extroverted as her, so he was a little more calm. "So what do you think you're gonna get?" Len asked. Rin's excited face transformed in to one of contemplation.

"I dunno really. Probably another toy. Remote controlled hopefully, at least I'd be able to move it." She said. She glanced around their room, probably looking for something, though Len had no clue as to what it was. There wasn't really much to see in there. There was a closet on each side of the room, one nice big bed in the middle, probably a queen size. On either side of the bed, there was a table with drawers, and a dresser next to it. On the wall opposite the bed, there was a large T.V. with multiple gaming consoles connected to it. There were some shelves full of books, movies, games, small toys, and Rin's occasional plushie.

"We should go get some breakfast, then we'll be able to get to the presents." Len reasoned. Rin's face immediately lit up. She grabbed Len's arm and dragged him out of the room, towards the kitchen. Len stumbled along behind her as he yawned and rubbed his eyes some more with his unoccupied arm. When they reached the kitchen, Rin practically tossed him into a chair, and began to work on making eggs and pancakes.

Len sighed and glanced at the clock.

"Rin, it's five in the morning." Len yawned. "Did we really have to get up this early?" Rin just kept cooking excitedly.

"Of course! I want to have time to open the presents and play with them before school!" Len just sighed again.

"We can't open them until our parents get up though, and that's around 6:20.. School doesn't even start until 8:25, you know that." Rin obviously didn't care, she just kept bouncing happily around.

"I can still give you my present though!" She stated, smiling at him. Len smiled back.

"Good point, though I'm gonna have to wait to give you yours." Rin cocked her head to the side, silently asking why. Len replied to her silent question, "It's not here yet." She just looked at him, confused, but didn't ask any more questions. Len silently stood up and walked over to the fruit bowl, grabbed a banana and an orange, and sat back down.

By the time Rin finished making breakfast, Len was half finished with his banana. He tossed Rin the orange as Rin gave him and egg and a pancake, seeing as he wasn't usually that hungry in the mornings. Rin's pancake was of course, shaped like a roadroller, and she had two eggs. Len thanked Rin, and they both ate silently, lost in their own thoughts.

After finishing the food and washing the dishes, Rin pulled Len back to their room and told him to go sit down somewhere while she grabbed the present. Len just shrugged and went to sit down on his side of the bed. Rin skipped off to her closet and started digging around. Len leaned back against his pillow on the headboard and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to doze back to sleep, he felt a poke on his side, right where it tickles. He fell to the side and started laughing, then glared at Rin. She just looked back at him innocently and handed him a small wrapped rectangle shaped package.

Len smiled at her and took the package, opening it rapidly. Under the paper, he found a shoebox. After opening the overly taped shoebox, he found two more wrapped rectangle packages. He sighed about her weird wrapping habits. He quickly opened them, had was extremely happy to see the two video games he'd been wanting. He gave Rin a giant grin and a big hug.

"I've been wanting these forever! Thanks!" He stated as he squeezed tighter. He pulled back and gave her a small peck on the cheek, immediately dashing to the T.V. and putting in the first game. Rin laughed and dashed up to the T.V. as well, and grabbed the second controller.

From then until their parents woke up, they spent the entire time playing Len's new video games, which he loved. He glanced to the side at Rin for a second, then back to the T.V.

"I know you're gonna love your present!" He smiled "You've been wanting one forever!" She tilted her head to the side, supposedly trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"I can only think of one thing I've really _really_ been wanting though, and there's no way you could afford one. Heh." Rin smiled faintly, glancing at him. Len couldn't help it and decided to give her a hint.

"That's what _you_ think." He gave her a large grin. Her eyes widened a bit, then she reasoned that he probably didn't know what she was talking about. She just shrugged and looked at the clock. She jumped up, pulling Len with her and took off towards their parents room. Just as Len was wondering why, he saw the clock. 6:15. They skidded to a stop at their parent's door, but as Rin was about to burst in, Len held her back. She glared at him.

"What's wrong? Don't you want presents?" She asked. Len sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I just wanted to remind you NOT to jump on Dad. You know how he gets when you do that. We'd probably get no presents, I'd have to throw out the video games you gave me, and you wouldn't be allowed to keep what I got you." Len explained. Rin's eyes widened.

"I completely forgot about that… Thanks for reminding me, I could have ruined our entire birthday." She lowered her head, and Len swore he saw a tear. He panicked.

"H-hey, I didn't mean to make you cry!" He exclaimed shaking his hands. "P-please don't! I didn't want to ruin it for you!" He stuttered. Rin looked over at him and giggled a little bit, though she still had a couple of tears. She wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

"Sorry about that, I just remembered last time.." Her face went back down at the comment. Len's eyes widened and he put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"Don't worry, you know I won't let that happen ever again." His eyes hardened with determination. He pulled her a little tighter to him. "Never." Rin looked up at him gratefully.

"I know, you promised." She smiled at him, hugging back. "Now what do you say we go get our presents?" Len nodded, smiling back. "Okay, you go first!" Rin exclaimed, opening the door and pushing him in.

"H-hey!" he whisper-yelled as he stumbled in, Rin stepping in beside him. Just as he was about to walk up to his mom's side of the bed, their parents began to stir. His dad looked up first.

"What are you doing up so early Len? Aren't you usually up around 7:30?" He questioned, yawning. Len sighed and nodded, then pointed towards his sister in explanation. His dad's eyes widened. "Whoa, I didn't even notice you were in here Rin! You're _never_ quiet. Nice change." He smirked, trying to make it sound like a joke, but Len knew he was serious. He noticed that Rin could tell as well, because her face fell and she took a step back, towards Len. "So what are you guys doing in here so early anyway?" Their mom stirred at that moment, woken up by the talking.

"It's their birthday. They want the presents." She mumbled, rolling over to face the twins. Smiling, she said, "Good morning sweeties." Len and Rin smiled back at her.

"Good morning to you too." Their mom smiled and got up, walking towards the closet. Their dad sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. The twins sat down at the edge of the bed, looking excitedly at each other. Their mom soon walked back with two large boxes, one in each hand. The twins had the paper nearly all ripped off before the boxes were even in their laps. Len was glad his parent's didn't wrap stuff as crazily as Rin did. Speaking of Rin, she already had her present open, and made a happy little squeak. She had two giant plushies, one of an orange, and a huge one of a roadroller. Len smiled widely at the second one, knowing that she'd love his present the best for sure. He quickly turned back to his present. He tore off the last strip of paper, and gasped. There it was! The recording equipment he'd been wanting! He leaped up and gave his parents, who were now standing next to each other, a giant hug.

"Thank you soooo much!" He thanked them repeatedly a huge grin on his face. Rin jumped up and joined in, thanking them excitedly. Len let go rather quickly, because he noticed his father getting annoyed. Rin however, didn't notice and kept going. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back a little bit. He brought his face close to her ear and whispered, "Dad's getting annoyed, try to calm down a little." She immediately quieted and settled for smiling at them. Their father's face relaxed, and they simultaneously let out a silent sigh of relief.

After a little more talking, thanking and hugging, it was about 7:50. Their dad had already left for work, and their mom was handing them their lunches.

"Here you go hunnies! Have a great birthday!" She smiled at them, and they grinned back.

"I know we will!" They replied simultaneously. They all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"And that's another way we know you two are twins!" Their mom laughed, though Len could've _sworn_ her smile was a little strained, but he couldn't figure out why it would be, so he disregarded it.

"Come on Rin, I think your present's here now." Len changed the subject, pulling her towards the door. His mom looked questioningly at him and he just smiles. "Remember Mom, out have to let her keep it!" He recalled a conversation he'd had with his parents before. They'd agreed that whatever the present was, Rin could keep it. Of course, they'd probably thought it was something like a puppy, a kitty, or a bunny. Len chuckled to himself. This had taken him years to save up for! He stopped Rin at the door, and told her to stay there with her eyes covered.

Len's POV

After making sure that Rin's eyes were really shut, I hopped out the door, closing it behind me in case she decided to peek. My grin grew wider as I saw what was in the driveway in front of me. I quickly inspected it, and decided that it looked perfect. It was slightly smaller than a normal one, but that's what I wanted. It had to be able to fit in the garage or driveway, or even on the side of the street. Grinning even wider somehow, I took off back towards the door. I opened it slowly, making sure Rin kept her eyes covered and slowly led her to stand in front of it. I put my hands over hers on her eyes and asked, "Ready?" She nodded eagerly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw our mom walk out. Her eyes widened, her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped. I was too excited to try and figure out if that was a good or bad thing, so I looked back at the top of Rin's head.

"Okay, here you go." I said, lifting her hands. "Tada!" Her hands flew to her mouth and she gasped. She looked up at me in disbelief, then back to it. Her face then broke into a wide grin and she jumped on me in a hug so hard that I fell over, though I managed to stop my head from cracking on the cement. "Heh, I'm glad you like it." I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck and blushing a bit. She gave me a big kiss on the cheek and squeezed even tighter, causing me to blush a little more. I didn't think she'd react this way! I'm really glad she likes it though.

"Of course I like it! I love it!" She shouted. "I can't believe it! I finally have a roadroaller!"

Mom was just standing there shocked, though she did have a small smile. My only worry was what dad would think.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Please tell me what you thought, and whether or not I should continue! I actually have a plan up to five chapters so far, but I'm very busy, so if I do continue, updates will be slow. But still please tell me if you want me too. R&R please :) (I reply to every review)**

**You can tell me to continue in a review, pm or on the poll. Or you could do all three, more votes lol. It's gonna take a lot for me to continue, since I'm very busy ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.**

**~Chika**


End file.
